Computing systems have become ubiquitous, ranging from small embedded devices to phones and tablets to PCs and backend servers. Each of these computing systems is designed to process software code. The software allows users to perform functions such as registering for notifications. When using cellular phones or other portable electronic devices, users may desire to register their devices to receive push notifications from certain applications or services. Users typically request registration for their device and receive a code such as a sequence of numbers or letters via email or text message. The user then enters this code in the application to prove that they are the owner of the phone and that they are indeed requesting registration for push notifications.